


X men Galaxy fics Note 7

by NorthCompass



Series: X men Galaxy collection [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boarding School, Crack, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Humor, Immortality, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthCompass/pseuds/NorthCompass
Summary: Independent ideas/aus of the author, content page will be updated regularlyContent page will be updated regularly:1.Boarding school au (Logan&Charles) ~ Logan found a bruised injured kid hiding in his cabin.2.Vampire au (Charles/Shaw, Charles/Moira) ~ Time will tell you when to come back.3.Medieval au (Cherik)~ A blacksmith met a curious scholar in an ordinary day.4.Serial killer 19th century au (Charles/Logan) ~Detective Logan was sent to investigate a murder case at the Xavier Manor.5.Hostage au (Cherik,Charles/Logan) ~ Erik and Logan from the squad team were going to save the hostages from the bank, with Charles amongst the victims.6.Hurt/Comfort au (Part 1-3) (Cherik, Erik/Shaw) ~ Charles saved Erik from killing himself...7.President au ~ (Cherik) Donald Trump wins at the election, mutants have to fight for their rights...Hope you will enjoy it!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw, Logan (X-Men) & Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier, Sebastian Shaw/Charles Xavier
Series: X men Galaxy collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966840
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

The second collection of the X men fics, with independent ideas of the author and the second chapter for the X men Galaxy fic series. It should probably be the final collection/chapter for the small scale series of The X men Galaxy fics. Hope you will enjoy it.

To anyone who want to ask, that why does it call Galaxy Note 7, because I am inspired to write a fic about it. I always find it hilarious about the smartphone which explodes.

If you are inspired by these fics, or want to make a remix of them. I am very delight about it. Just please confirm this in the comment section, which I will check regularly. And remember to put the link in your works with mine in the 'inspired by...' section.

Content page will be updated regularly:

1.Boarding school au (Logan&Charles) Completed ~Logan found a bruised injured kid hiding in his cabin.

2.Vampire au (Charles/Shaw, Charles/Moira) Complete ~ Time will tell you when to come back.

3.Medieval au (Cherik) ~ A blacksmith met a curious scholar in an ordinary day.

4.Serial killer 19th century au (Charles/Logan) ~ Detective Logan was sent to investigate a murder case at the Xavier Manor.

5.Hostage au (Cherik, Charles/Logan) ~ Erik and Logan from the squad team were going to save the hostages from the bank, with Charles amongst the victims.

6.Hurt/Comfort au (Part 1-3) (Cherik, Erik/Shaw) Charles saved Erik from killing himself...

7.President au (Cherik) ~ Donald Trump wins the election, mutants are going to fight for their rights... 

Comments are going to be motivating and helpful. Hope you will enjoy it!


	2. Boarding School au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is the gruff, stoic gardener in the boarding school that no one dares to mess with. One day, a poor, bruised student had intruded his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan&Charles

It was another boring, tiresome day at school. After cutting the weeds and watering the plants, Logan strolled back to his resting cabin. His cabin had a small living room, a small bedroom, and a small washroom. Lightening up a cigaret in his chair. It was a hot summer evening. He was sweating heavily. So he decided to get to the washroom and took a shower.

Ever since he had retired from the army, the economy was not going well. He needed to earn more money for a better retirement in the future. Under an extremely unemployed environment, he managed to get a position in the boarding school, as an uninteresting gardener. Helping to cut weeds, watering plants, and getting rid of pests for the school’s garden. The salary was low, the workplace was old and dilapidated, but his situation was much better than the others. 

For the past 5 years, he had to encounter annoying colleagues, uncaring teachers, a principle who pretended to show great ‘care’ and ‘admire’ to all staff in the school. He should have just increased the salary and add more insurances in the contract if he really cares, Logan thought. But one thing he hated the most was definitely the noisy, troublesome brats at boarding school. 

After everything that came so terribly, one thing which gave him the most comfort in his working life was the plants he was appointed to take care of. They were so fragile, so lovely, trying their best to grow up healthily. As he saw those flowers bloom, those leaves became greener, when all plants were not threatened by the pests, Logan felt very proud of himself, knowing that these were all about his contributions and attentive care towards the plants. He found joy when he could help them to grow, it made him feel entrusted when he was doing help to anyone or anything, putting brightness in his grim life.

Therefore, he just simply feel so enraged when found out the students stepped across the garden, playing hide and seek, stepping on the grass, kicking the soil, plucking out flowers without any empathy. Logan got so angry one day, he roared at them, raising the wooden chair, threatening to throw at anyone with it as long as they did not leave this plant sanctuary. The students all scrambled away, screaming that the gardener was a crazy old man. He would not let anyone to hurt his green unmovable children under his brows.

And also firstly, he was not that old. He was just in his mid-40s. Second, only the junior form would freak out as they saw him. The cocky senior forms would just simply came back when he was not in the garden. 

And now, they did not only come for the garden, one of them has invaded his private space. 

After coming out from the bathroom, with a towel wrapping his lower half. A boy as locking his door.

He did not even turn around, just focusing on blocking the door with anything in the room. After fastening the lock, he found a chair next to it, so he pulled it to the entrance. Then amongst Logan’s messy living room, he found a bicycle, so he placed it at the door. Then he saw an abandoned fan at the door too, so he put it on the chair. Then almost everything which was placed near the door, with mostly were readied to be dumped, he just place them all in front of the door. The boy sighed comfortingly, looking over his masterpiece. Then he screamed as he turned around, seeing the crazy gardener was looking at him.

Logan did not know why he did not do anything, just standing still, freezing at his position, looking at the young man blocking the entrance. He was definitely from senior form, though looked younger and fresher, with curly brown sweating hair, big blue eyes, freckles in the face. But Logan could only notice the the bruises and grazes all around his cheekbones and lips and arms, his uniform sleeves were torn out.   
  
‘Please... please don’t kick me out... they will find me...’ he begged with trembling voice.

’Who did this to you, kid?’ He asked cautiously.

Just then, they heard some shouting noises out there. Logan sighed, getting the door, pushing and throwing away the things with ease, and he opened the door, the boy stepped back.

‘Come on kid, come out,’ he said soothingly. Since he did not want to anger him, he stepped out. 

Before them, were some gangly youngsters about the boy’s age. The boy backed up again as they jeered at him.

’Hey, old man. Call this nerd to come out so we can beat the shit out of him!’ Their leader yelled. 

‘Come out, Charles. Don’t think that we will run away because there is some old fucked-up freak stepping out. We’ll just get you like we always did,’ he boasted.

‘No, please Cain. Please don’t hit me...’

Logan crossed his arms, looking at the trembling boy, then back to the group. ‘Who teach you, kid? Did your mother teach you talking like this?’

‘Step back, old man, if you don’t want to get into trouble!’ He spat as he fetched a hammer from his peer. Logan stepped forward calmly. 

‘Oh, so you’re gonna hit me? You’re gonna hit me with this? And you’re going to hit this kid with that thing. You know what? You people are complete dipshit. Hurting a kid with so many of you. I’m going teach you manners for your mum.’

So he snatched the hammer and throwing away quickly. The group get shocked by it, Cain stepped forward, and tried to punch him, only get caught by the arm, and twisted to the ground. The other boys charged, only being thrown around, face bumping onto the ground. Stumbling onto the earth as getting backhanded by Logan by the neck. Well, he was using his least strength already. But they already fall like moments later.

Cain got up and sputtering nervously, ‘I’m going to kill you! You’re gonna to be in trouble, I’ll fucking tell my dad, you better be careful!’ He threatened before scrambling away with the others. 

’Go tell your dad that go fuck yourself!’ Logan shouted. The towel never dropped from his waist throughout the fight.

The sky was getting darker, Logan decided to let Charles stay in his cabin for one night. It was a quite a long way from the boarding school. He did not want a bruised kid walking back alone in the dark. He would told to the school the next day.

’Thank you, sir...’ Charles stammered bashfully. As they sat in the couch, eating frozen pizza. 

’You shouldn’t be scared of them, it is what they want. You could have told the teacher or fight back yourself,’ he said.

‘The teachers never care about us. I tried to fight, but I failed. He said he is going to tell his dad that I hurt him if I do anything on him,’ he sobbed.

‘Really? You tried to fight him back for many times, do you? And he still didn’t tell his dad. You shouldn't really trust a bully,’ he told him while opening the bottle of his beer. 

‘I don’t know what to do... He just want to hit me... from time to time... And his room is near to mine... And he gets lot of friends...’

’Friends, huh? You know what? These “friends” will simply dump him one day, because they are all rubbish, and they are not “friends”. They are lying to you, kid. Street thugs are just like rats, they try to bite you, take your food, climbing all over your body. But they will get away if you just stamp on them, putting traps, cleaning your house, putting your food in the cupboard, or even putting a cat. They’ll just run away and never fuck with you. You need to be strong, kid. If you want to get rid of them.’

‘I don’t even know what to do... I never win them when it comes to fighting... I don’t even have people helping me,’ he said helplessly.

Logan thought for a moment, ‘Well, sometime’s you have to learn handling things on your own. You see, it doesn’t mean you need a dozen of people at your side.’ Then he said something which was going to change Charles’s hellish boarding school life.

’And now, you don’t ever need to be on your own anymore,’ he said determinedly. 

As Charles arrived, Logan found that he was so happy that he could finally help someone aside from plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my quite ordinary short story. Where Logan saves Charles from bullies. I suppose he would train Charles to fight against Cain and the bullies. Charles even become braver, start defending himself with his wit and new founded skills...  
> Your comments are welcome here.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful!😆


	3. Vampire au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time will tell you when to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles/Shaw, Charles/Moira, Charles/Gabrielle

Avenue des Champs-Élysées was in flames at night, rioters were roaming across the streets, throwing Molotov cocktails at the police. Some have sneaked into the crowd, trying to loot a burning house, breaking glass, burning shops, snatching away the goods. Charles stammered his way to the gift shop, where Gabrielle was going to retrieve her apartment key. She should have listened to Charles, that she should stay with him first, but she didn’t expect the riot would go so far.

Gabrielle reminded Charles so much of Moira. It had been 60 years, Moira’s face was fading away from his mind. He couldn’t save Moira, so he was not going to lose Gabrielle this time.

* * *

_6 months have passed ever since Shaw had turned him. You see, unlike anything you hear, vampires would need half a year to literally a year to transform wholly. During the time, they wouldn’t really get attracted to humans when they needed blood to sustain themselves, they didn’t need to drive their fangs to human’s neck yet. You could just fetch a blood bag from the hospital, or get in some special bar, drink the exotic blood wine or any beverage. If you didn’t mind, you could even suck the blood out of the animals.  
_

_Charles didn’t have any choice, he was chased by the gangs at the streets of London during one night. He was hit by a truck as he ran across the road. Taken to hospital, situation was severe, at the brink of dying._

_Just then, a mysterious man just appeared from nowhere, he entered Charles’s room unnoticed, saying that he could save his life, if he became one of his. Even when his mother died for being a drinker, even when his stepfather beating him continuously, throwing him across the room. Even when his classmates are repulsed by him, he still wanted to live. So he let Shaw titles his neck, moved forward, then gently pushing his fangs into the pulse.  
_

_It didn’t hurt much, merely a sting sharper than needles but less painful then wasps. His neck didn’t even get swollen, just a bit of blood spilling out from the holes. The man bit his own wrist, placed it at Charles’s mouth, so he could drink it much easier.  
_

_That moment, Charles’s didn’t feel numb from his pain, the bruises around his arms and legs faded away. His felt his ribcage piecing up themselves. A surge of energy drove through his body. The man took his oxygen mask tardily, smirking satisfying at his own making._

* * *

The streets were silent at the moment, Charles staggered his way amongst the broken glasses and bricks. He knocked the glass door. Gabrielle came out from the reception she was hiding, she quickly looked around before opening the door.

‘Charles, what are you doing here?’ She asked quietly.

’And what are you thinking you’re doing? This place is dangerous, you could just stay with me for a few night!’ He accused.

’I didn’t expect things go horribly, but I am safe now,’ the French girl said. She lifted her hand, caressing the ever cold cheek of Charles.

‘You came for me, Charles, you came for me...’ she said touchingly.

* * *

_Charles enjoyed playing the violin, he loved the sound and playing with the strings. He loved playing the violin, especially when there was a partner._

_They headed to Argentina. Ignoring Sebastian’s rejection, he went to the local bar regularly, where he could play violin with the accordion Moira in there. Making lovely musics, matching each other’s pattern and melody at ease. He would make Moira’s melody more colourful as he pulled the strings. He never expected that two instruments would match one another.  
_

_They would smiled flirtatiously, swinging their bodies care freely. Dancing within the music. And that’s how they spent their days for the last 6 months.  
_

_Finally one day, Charles’s temperature was getting hotter and hotter. So he made a call to Moira, that do not ever try to call or find him. And better don’t come to the district. He didn’t want her here while he was roaming across the streets, saliva dropping, fangs showing, gloomy eyes looking for human pulses.  
_

_That night, he came across a silent ally, a drunken man was pinning an unconscious woman on the wall, lifting up her skirts. He reminded him so much of Kurt. So Charles decided he would be his first target._

_Without hesitation, he threw him against the dumpster with his super human strength, banging him across the ground, playing with his food for some moment. He didn’t want people like Kurt died just quickly. Yet before he could sunk his fang, someone knocked him out from behind._

_When he woke up, he was back at the manor. The fever and the spasm was at the brink of killing him, he was lying in the sofa, writhing like a amputated fish in its reflexion, muscles tightening and coiling, tormenting him with an unstoppable force. Before his blurred eyes, Sebastian was carrying an unconscious girl in his arms. A blonde hair woman beside him. Gradually, he leaned down, coaxed Charles’s mouth open. After giving him a wet kiss to his rosy lips, Charles opened mouth could not close itself. He could smell that amazing fragrance, mixed with perfume and the redolent human flesh, he could hear the beating pulse in the warm body._

_Sebastian placed the body above him, and Charles quickly jammed his teeth into her neck. It tasted just like sweet nectar and ambrosia, he just wanted to get more. He kept drinking while ignoring Moira’s silent plead._

_‘What a lovely boy, Sebastian, look how hungry he is,’ the woman chuckled.  
_

_‘He’s such a beauty, Emma, like an adorable fledging,’ Sebastian laughed, walking to a mini bar, pouring whiskey._

_‘Really, how did you find him? You bring this boy in the whole way to Argentina!’ Emma grinned while joining Sebastian._

_‘Funny, he’s just like me back then,’ she said.  
_

* * *

‘I’m not leaving you, Gabrielle. Never,’ Charles said.

Soon, the rioting revived, the rioters and police pushing around, throwing across the streets. They hid under the reception. Waiting until things get better. But someone just hit the glass with a hammer.

* * *

_Charles opened his eyes. It was another night, he was in his bed, and never felt that good. He felt a wight next to him, he turned. It was Moira lying peacefully, her eyes were closed, her clothes were messy. The puncture was dry. Even in death, she was still beautiful as ever. Now, Charles had fully transformed into the creature that walks amongst night, drinking human blood with their fangs and teeth. He hitched in his breath, wrapping his arms around the body, he couldn’t stop his sobs and tears. Placing her gently in the bed, he walked out from the door, stumbled into the stages while walking down the stairs._

_’So you’re awake,’ Emma noted down at the couch, as if nothing happened last night._

_‘Where’s Shaw, where is he?’ Charles asked in his broken voice,_

_’New York, he’ll be returning few days later. He said that don’t try find him, he won’t tolerate your childish innocent whining. So just simply wait here with me,’ she answered._

_’You know this is going to happen...You knew it...you knew it... You sit there and you just watch...’  
_

_’Of course I do. What? Should I try to stop him, I don’t think so. Don’t worry, she died peacefully, she couldn’t even feel a thing later. You did enjoy it, didn’t you?’_

_’...I shouldn’t have lived, I should have died... I killed her...She shouldn’t be my first target...’_

_’Maybe. You see, there’s something special about you, something special to him. He will never control us, not letting us coming near you without permission, or not allowing us roaming around without him. He even chooses your target, making you drink his blood after you feed from the girl. Heaven knows what’s wrong with him,’ Emma rolled her eyes, continued to read her fashion magazine._

* * *

They could have hid much longer, but they couldn’t as those robbers dragged them out. 

‘What a beautiful girl, do you want to take a piece of her?’ One of them asked filthily in French. Grabbing Grabrille’s hair, pushing her down to the cupboard.

’Nah, ask her boyfriend first,’ the one who was pinning a Charles jeered.

’Get away from her, please don’t hurt us,’ Charles begged.

’So he says no! Do you know what are we going to do, Huh? We’re going to fuck her while you watch, and we will take all these beautiful things in this shop!’ 

‘Just fuck her, don’t waste the time,’ his partner laughed. They ripped Gabrielle’s skirt off, unbuckling their jeans.

Suddenly, Charles roared. He wrenched the man’s arm away, leaped onto the other man, and bit his neck thoroughly. He shrieked and writhed. Gabrielle watched in horror, struggling to stand up, but she was grabbed by the other man, with a knife pointing at her throat.

’Hey! Let her go!’ The man said with fear, Charles’s teeth were still in the man, four of them stood still.

Charles let the man go, he dropped to ground with blood spilling from the punctures. The man then jammed the knife at Gabrielle’s back.

’No!!!’ Charles wailed, grabbing his neck and twisted it before he could run.

He staggered back to Gabrielle, blood was flowing out from behind. She was looking up aimlessly, choking in the pain.

’Nonono, Gabrielle, no...’ Charles cried.

Slowly, he took up her wrist, doing the one thing that vampires should never ever do so. He bit into her wrist, transmitting the venom in her. If a human was bitten not from the neck, vampire’s venom would spread all over the body, healing the wounds and the illness inside. Even granting longer lifespan and better endurance towards terrible external conditions than usual people. However, they would forget the biter, and things that happened for the past few days. After then, the transmitter would suffer from over convulsion and unbearable fever and hunger which was even hundred times worse than their first time to feed.

After pulling his teeth out, Charles picked up Gabrielle and hid her into the drawer under the cupboards. He sprinted away. The crowded didn’t seem to notice him. Just a few moment later, his body felt like in fire, he was twitching and writhing tremendously. He mouth wide opened, neck and muscles tightening, looking for blood. If Charles didn’t go further away from the crowd, he may had pinned some random riot onto the ground, sucking his blood off in front of everyone.

* * *

_’We’re going to San Francisco a week later. It’s a lovely place, lots of people, lots of fun. A beautiful city there,’ Shaw informed Charles while playing with the piano. It was cloudy that day, no sunlight out there. Charles ignored him, pouring the tea into his cup, going back upstairs to the bedroom._

_‘You’re coming with me, not only as my fledging, but as my official partner like Emma,’ he said.  
_

_‘As if I had a choice,’ Charles snapped back indifferently, waking the stairs._

_‘You need to be readied, Charles. At least pack up your things, and get a better suit for yourself,’ Sebastian said as if a teacher was telling his student with modesty._

_’Everything happened when I wasn’t prepared. I was hit by a truck unprepared, I came out from the hospital unprepared. I got here with an American unprepared, I even killed a girl I loved, unprepared,’ Charles said, before slamming the bedroom door hard. Shaw chuckled and sighed at the same time._  
  
_Vampires didn’t need to sleep much. It just that they couldn’t walk at daylight, but it doesn’t mean that they will smother themselves in a coffin at the whole day. There would be only two things that put them to unconsciousness, lack of human blood and over intimate contacts, if you know what I’m saying._

_Charles lied in his bed, not feeling tired at all, but bored. The knob twisted, he turned aside, not wanting to look at the man walking from behind._

_’You’re still angry, you’re angry about me. Do you? Taking away your first love, taking control of your new life, aren’t you?’ Shaw said as his sit in the bed next to him, running his fingers at the flank of his body._

_’My life has been fucking hell. First my parents, then the fucking truck, and now here comes you,’ Charles accused while looking at the window._

_‘Thats’s your new life now. You will hate me, despise me, loathe me. But you can never leave my side. Do you know why?’ He said, leaning close at his neck._

_’Because this is what we meant to be,’ he whispered._

_A week later, three of them get to the night airline. They went to Shaw’s property in San Francisco. He must have earned a lot of riches throughout his immortal life, Charles thought._

_As time passed, Shaw’s motives towards towards was getting clearer and clearer. Charles had known about this for some time, after his first feeding. Yes, he didn’t do anything, he let him pushed him down to the mattress, doing anything he wanted. And Charles even indulged in it for his own comfort._

_Two years later, as they were heading to Berlin, Charles bought his ticket to Paris instead. He made a new life, becoming a street and restaurant violinist, and even a violin teacher for a few years, earning not much but enough. He travelled to different places, from Japan to Korea to Romania and anywhere. So no one would ever notice his longevity. In the 56th year, he returned to France, and resumed his low profile career, where he met Gabrielle Lorent Haller, the American-French gift shop owner in Avenue des Champs-Élysées. Sebastian didn’t even try to find him for the past 60 years._

* * *

As he woke up, he was in a huge classic designed mattress. He had never been to the place, but everything was just completely familiar to him. The door was opened, he didn’t know why he didn’t feel surprised, just disappointed.

’What? You seemed displeased,’ Sebastian said, sitting in the armchair next to him.

’Very indeed,’ Charles said. Like himself, he hadn’t change a thing.

‘You’re going to fade away, if I didn’t fetch you back. You shouldn’t try to put the venom into someone you’re not trying to feed,’ he reminded, caressing his curly hair.  
  
’Oh, Charles... You’ll never listen. You can never leave my side. After decades of hiding, running, you’re still back to me.’

Charles sighed, ‘You knew I would come back one day or another. You knew I would run away some time later, but you will not do anything. Do you know why?’

’Because this is what we meant to be.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are welcomed here.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful!😆


	4. Medieval au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blacksmith met a curious scholar in an ordinary day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherik

‘Sir, you left your book!’ Erik rushed to the handsome scholar, who was preparing to ride his horse.

As the scholar turned around, Erik could not deny his fairness. That very fair skin with faded freckles, big blue sapphire eyes, short brown curly wavy wavy, red rosy lips, and that utterly gentle, harmless face.

‘Oh dear, why didn’t I even notice this?’ The younger man exclaimed. And quickly took the book from him.

’Thank you, sir. It is a very important journal of mine, thank you very much!’

‘Your welcome, young mister. You have just left it in my family’s workshop. I guess it must have dropped out from the coat as you hang it at the door side,’ he explained.

’It records everything about places I have come across the towns and villages... I am bringing back for my further research,’ he replied.

‘Interesting. It sounds you come from a foreign land, are you some traveller from Graymalkin or Muir?’

’No, my friend. I come from the state actually. I barely left the cities in my life. So I travelled to the towns and villages, to see the livelihood of the people, to understand their lifestyle and needs, so I may help them in the future,’ he said.

’That sounds a grand scheme of yours. You see, the kingdom must believe that the difference between the cities and towns must be little. Our lives are much different. For example, our incomes and workplaces. To be honest, it is more less developed than cities. Our incomes have a great disparity, but we pay the same amount of taxes. We have less schools in our region, so students must stuck in one same place to study, which the facilities may not enough for them. The equipment in the village are less renovated and older than the cities, so is our transportation. There are simply lots of improvement need to be done. I hope these could be some information you need,’ Erik said, watching the scholar marking these points into his journal.

’Thank you, good sir. Your information is very much needed. I will remember them, and I promise to help with my best,’ he showed his gratitude before climbing his horse. Just that moment, the wind blew stronger, rains were beginning to fall.

’It’s blowing north wind, the rain is going to be heavy today. Perhaps drowning the level of our feet!’ Erik said, the villagers around them started to pack their things back indoors.

’How do you know?’ The young man asked in awe.

’I live in here, I know very well about the weather. And this is a low end region, our village sank into the earth, so the rains will gather in here. We must be prepared.’

A rider came forth, and bowed at the scholar. ‘My Lord, it is time to leave. Perhaps we could get into the motel,’ he informed.

’My Lord?’ Erik asked curiously.

The scholar looked a bit nervous then, ‘Perhaps we can find a resting place here, I just passed by another motel here. I can feel the wind is pulling us. We may get soaked in the rain before we can get to the motel. We should listen my friend, we must be prepared quickly. Take our horses to the stables nearby, and find a room for us,’ he said.

’But my Lord, this is not a good place for you. The rooms are too simple and crude. I fear you may find uncomfortable and doesn’t suit your place!’ The servant said.

’It’s going to fine, Hank. We have lived in much terrible places. Besides, it’s not a bad place here. Let’s find somewhere we can rest and hide from the rain,’ he rolled his eyes, as if the servant had been saying this for many times before. He gave a pouch of gold to Hank before he took his leave.

‘I’m hungry now, I want eat something first. Tell me, my friend, do you any place you can recommend?’ He asked Erik.

’Well, the food is quite normal in here, the eating places are cooking the same local every time... but I will recommend you to get to The Summers Inn, the family makes good dishes. I’m heading to there too.’

’Sure, I could try. Join us after finishing your job, Hank,’ he said.

‘Well, then we shall start our journey for supper, Mr...’

’Erik, call me Erik,’

’...Francis, my name is Francis,’ the scholar introduced as they shakes hands.

They went to the nearby restaurant, the Summers are just delightful folks. Erik ordered the local roasted turkey rice and some wine. Francis found that he really loved the dishes, and Erik’s company. Hank joined them sooner too, and he chatted happily with the Summers brothers even when they were a bit rude and blunt.

’The taste is good!’ Charles praised as he chew the rice.

’I know, right?’ Erik laughed heartily. He had never seen someone who was charming, happy and kind like Sir Francis. He must someone rich and quick wit, but it was somehow strange that he would come to places like here. And there was something so special and different in him, just something Erik hadn’t figure it out yet.

They talked a lot, about their experiences around the cities and towns and villages. Erik has been to the cities few times actually, for transmission and business about mortgage. He was one of the students who had excelled in his schools before too, he always travelled to different towns and libraries. Wanting to save more money to buy more books, but he didn’t moved out, because he couldn’t leave his family’s blacksmith business. Perhaps he would only leave and close the blacksmith workshop when his family passed away.

’You have a great deal of potential, Erik, you should leave when the time comes. There’s much more you can do, it just that you don’t know yet,’ Francis encouraged heartwarmingly.

Erik shook his head and chuckled, ‘I don’t know, I have no plans yet. Maybe it will, or not. I will miss this place, it is where I grow, where I born,’ he said.

After finishing the meal, they savoured the wine full of local and cultural fruit flavour. Francis may had drank rich, high quality wine in his whole life, but sometimes, he just wanted to try something new, even when they were inexpensive and unmatched to his status. He didn’t like thinking the latter reason, it was always something people around him had said. So bothering and didn’t make sense for him.

Like Erik warned, the winds and rain were so heavy and strong. Thats’s why the villagers have been practicing to building strong housings with local rocks and concrete, and extremely thoughtful when it comes to Infrastructure unlike other rural areas. After all, they are living in the the wind zone. 

‘Well, it isn’t that harsh this time, according to my experiences,’ Erik assured.

’Not for me, where I live barely rains like that,’ Francis said.

The door was opened, few man wearing old coats, hanging long beards drove into the inn. Everyone got alerted under their presence.

’It’s terrible out there!’ One complained and threw his muddy coat onto the clean table, occupying the chair which was taken by someone already.

Drake walked out from the bathroom, seeing his seat was taken and dirtied. ‘Excuse me, this seat has been taken. You could my coat hanging at the chair.’

The man sneered, showing his ugly teeth, ‘Really?’ He said and dumped his coat onto the ground, ‘Now it isn’t. A good carpet to clean my boots,’ he jeered as he rubbed his muddy boots on his coat.

’How dare you, you people are nothing but making troubles everywhere you go,’ Drake protested. The man and his companions rose from their chairs, looking at the shorter youth threateningly.

’Then you should be running, you brat. Before you get into trouble.’

‘How dare you would threaten a villager looking for justice, you insolence!’ Francis suddenly stood up and walked to the group.

’As everyone sees, you have tainted this pleasant place with your filth. Invading someone’s space without permission, ruining his property with such deliberation. And now you want to threaten the safety of these good civilians. You and your scoundrels should be sentenced to justice, and face punishment for your actions!’ He declared. Everyone in the room looking at this young man with unbelievable gazes.   
  
‘Who do you think you are? Some kind of saint? You can’t even hold up a fist, you rat!’ The filthy man insulted.

Francis shifted a bit uncomfortably, ‘I’m... I’m the man who is seeking justice for the good citizens in the kingdom!’ 

Then, he stumbled to the ground as they punched his face.

’Hah, what an idiotic fool!’ They jeered, going to add one more fist before Erik caught them. He evaded their punches and attacks, fending them off skilfully just moments later. Even the folks in their seats, and the brothers joined the fight. 

Erik grabbed a fistful of hair from the man, who cried from it like a coward he was, ‘Get out!’ Erik warned, and they all left hastily.

He lend a hand to Francis, while Hank was tending him at his side, ‘Oh no, my Lord, how dare they! I must take you back to the motel, so I can heal you-‘

’No need, Hank. It’s fine. My injuries will get healed soon,’ Francis dismissed, touching the bruises on his cheekbone. Erik really wanted to slaughtered these scoundrels for tarnishing Francis’s beautiful face.

’I should have told you, that these things happen around here all the time. We have been living with it. Scoundrels and raiders take a liking to our homelands. When it is less protected like the cities,’ he said.

’You shouldn’t try to do anything, if you don’t have strength to fight them off,’ Erik sighed.

Francis looked up, grinning mischievously at the blacksmith, ‘Who says I have no skills?’ He joked. 

It was nighttime, they left the restaurant after receiving gratitude from the people inside. 

‘It is getting better out there. You can return to your motel tomorrow,’ Erik said as he climbed on his saddle.

’Yes, I suppose.’

’In fact, I’m leaving tomorrow. I hope I can stay here longer. But I can’t, I hope I will see you again. Erik,’ Francis smiled wryly.

Erik sighed as he heard this, so Francis was leaving, and they wouldn't see each other again in a greater chance, ‘I hope so, if we have more time with each other,’ he murmured. 

The night was silent, they are climbed up to there horses and made their departure.

* * *

4 months have passed ever since his short encounter with Francis. Days went normally, Erik remained in his workshop, thinking about the young delightful scholar from time to time. He went to the inn more regularly, occupying the same seat if he could, sometimes even standing at the spot where he met Francis the first time, and people would thought him queer that moment. 

At the second month, a new order was passed by the kingdom, that more guards would be stationed at rural areas, to help villagers to prevent raiders from the hills and mountains. But it was safe for the past few months. Therefore, the guards were ordered to help with the building of roads which connected the cities and villages.

It was a warm evening, everyone was worn out from their works, readying for supper. Just then, a guard from the stationed tower was banging the bells. There were thieves from the mountains charging in the village. The people scrambled and shutter themselves into their houses quickly, while the men gathered their weapons, but they have just finished work, and not expecting any fights was going to begin.

Two sides clashed, the stationed guards had come later as they have expected. Even though they fought hard, they were outnumbered and suffered from casualties. Raiders have invaded their home, burning some houses, clashing their swords on the backs of the folks. The residents had to crawled their way to their basements, which was the last hiding place they had.

Erik raised his sword, fighting the raiders with all his strength, fending them from the escaping villagers and the wounded. Just as hope seemed to be fading away, a loud, great sound of a horn could be heard from faraway, it was the sound from the royal horn, a sign when royalty were coming. 

A troop of the king’s cavaliers rode with such order and discipline, their leader was wearing a silver helmet with that covered his face, while the knights behinds were wearing bronze helmet and armour. They charged into the village. Leaving no mercy to the raiders. Moments later, they all scrambled away into the hills. The knights leaped down from their horses, extinguishing the flames by gathering water from wells quickly. They coaxed the villagers out, sending out healers for the wounded, tidying up all messes in there.

Erik crouched idly, it had been a long, tiring day. And he was so angry that the guards didn’t come here earlier, and there were people died for this ambush. He knew that it would bring great sorrow to their families and friends.   
  
A rider approached him, it was the leader, who fought with such grace and agility.

’You, do you need tending of your injuries?’ He asked, while he voice was blurred by the helmet.

’No need, thank you. These are just bruises and grazes. You should put more care on the old and severely wounded,’ Erik snapped back.

One rider came near, ‘How dare you speak to the prince like that?’ And Erik looked in awe.

‘Oh, just leave it. Sir Wagner, these people have been tired and wounded. I don’t want to hear any matters from pointless curtesy and greetings,’ he snapped back.   
  
‘My apologies, my Lord,’ Kurt Wagner said, bowing his head a bit.

’The guards have come late for the aid, they must be punished for their carelessness. You and the villagers have been fighting hard, barricading these thieves for the kingdom, and we have never showed our gratitude. We have never recognised the civilians in here, they are brave, talented people which needs admiration. Mark my words, my good blacksmith, your village will be rewarded for their courage, and fighters amongst you shall be granted with our gratitude and honoured for their contribution. Rest now, sir,’ he declared before riding away.

Erik had no idea why would the prince was so concerned over the well being of the villagers, and how did he know he was a blacksmith.

* * *

The next day, the villagers were gathered around. An announcer sent by prince was standing at the plaza.

’The prince is very pleased with your courage that was shown against the raiders last night. In token of his gratitude, he would like to reward the brave hearted fighters amongst you first. One of them has caught his eye, and he would like to reward him in person. Step forward, Erik Lehnsherr, if you hear my words.’

Looking surprised, Erik came forward, and he was taken to the motel at the other side. It was a more expensive residence for any rich travellers who came across this district.

As he entered the motel, he didn’t look up, but kneeled at the man who was in his chair.

’Rise, Sir Erik, you need not such courtesy in here now,’ the very familiar voice said.

Erik stood up and looked at the prince. It was Francis himself smiling in glee. He was wearing a royal tunic, with a crown on his head. A blond haired young girl wearing tiara and silver dress was standing at his side.

’So this is the brave hearted blacksmith you are looking for, brother,’ she grinned.

’Yes, Raven. A man I cannot get off from my mind for the past few months,’ he said.

‘Erik Lehnsherr, before you is the first prince of Genosha, Prince Charles Francis Xavier, Son of King Brian Xavier,’ the announcer declared.

Francis, now Charles, cleared his throat before speaking.

’So Sir Lehnsherr, you have shown utter bravery and dedication for the villagers in you homeland. You are a talented, skilled man who should be rewarded, whose potential was yet to be widened. I am offering you a place as one of the royal personal guards of the king. Will you accept my offer?’ 

Erik smiled delightfully, gazing at the handsome prince with unexpected eyes, before telling him his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cheeky, happy Charles. He just simply brighten up people’s heart with his optimism and wonderful attitude.  
> Your comments are welcomed here.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful!😆


	5. Serial killer 19th century au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Logan was sent to investigate a murder case at the Xavier Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles/Logan

‘He told me that he killed everyone in the newspaper...’ Charles sobbed in his chair. ‘He told me that Hank was going to take our money after leaving the house with Raven. So he splitted his head into two with an axe. Feeding him to the dogs before throwing his body into the sea... He stabbed Warren from behind, carving those wing patterns because it is going to be pretty on his back... He burnt John alive in the cabin, and pushed Drake into the frozen waters... I was trying to hide in the wardrobe, he was shouting out there after putting a hook at Cain’s neck......Oh, I can’t, Logan, I can’t...Please don’t make me...’

’Shh...It’s alright, Charles. it’s alright. you’re safe now. Kurt is going to be arrested for his doings. He will never get to you again,’ Logan quickly soothed the crying young boy sitting at his opposite. Rising up from the chair, crouching at the level of Charles, stroking his back, trying to calm him down from all the trauma.

At the moment, they were at Logan’s office. Charles was testifying Kurt Marko’s connections with the searing murders happened for the last few weeks. As well as Kurt’s attempts to kill his stepson after he found out the truth involuntarily.

  
’...I want to continue, Logan,’ he reassured. So Logan returned to his seat.

’He hit me all the time. I though it will be fine if I take all those punches. But soon, he stabbed me with needles and pricks, scarring me with glasses. I was so scared, I’m afraid no one will trust me. After entering his private studies by accident, he knew I have saw those weapons dripping with blood. So he chased me all across the house, I hid inside, hoping he wouldn’t find me. As he opened the door, I quickly stabbed him with the letter opener. I kept stabbing until his body didn’t twitch...It is my first time to kill a man... I never wanted to...I don’t want it to happen...’

’It’s alright, Charles. You’re just doing what you need to do, or he would have killed you. Now, I need to ask you something. How did you get the letter opener from the wardrobe?’ He asked calmly.

Charles looked up, took a few deep breathes, lips shivering. Then he suddenly moaned in pain, one arm grabbing the other one tightly, as if readying to drop onto the floor. Logan got up and went to his side, putting him gently into his embrace.

’My arm, it hurts...’ he pulled up his sleeves. There were cuts and bruises all around that should-be fair skin. Logan growled secretly in his mind. He didn’t expect Kurt’s sadism would expand to a range like this. He hoped Kurt would die in a much horrible way than to be hanged for doing all this to an innocent, brilliant minded young man.

Charles began to sobbed brokenly, tears streaming down his beautiful all bruised up cheekbone. His body was shivering heavily. So Logan decided to call off the meeting for now. So the younger man could get a rest at home.

’Thank you, Logan. I don’t know how could ever I live without you for all this time...’ He whispered.

’Must you return to the house? I’m afraid it will bring you fear,’ Logan asked gently,

’It’s fine, it is my house after all. But do you mind stay with me for one night? I’m afraid to be alone,’ Charles pleaded.   
  
‘...Alright.’

* * *

At the snowy night, Logan was sent to the empty guest room. There were a few servants in the house. Ever since Kurt suffered from bankruptcy, many servants in the house were dismissed. Leaving Charles with his stepfamily, whilst Raven had moved out with Hank. 

Even when the case was closed, something strange was still pondering in Logan’s mind. How could Charles speak out Kurt’s doings so in such detail? He could assume that Kurt was yelling at the hall on his way, but he was very drunk during that time. How did Charles get into his studies when he was completely forbidden to get in while it was locked up all the time? And really, why was there a hook in the kitchen, and a letter opener in the cupboard?

He didn’t sleep well that night, he smelled something weird, something like a heavy amount of burning chemicals. So he roamed around the house for a moment. Everyone was in their beds. Logan strolled around the hall until he heard some sound up there. He went to stair out of curiosity. He figured out the sound came from a room-the room which Charles put his studies. No one would be in there during midnight. As he leaned at the door, he could hear some music playing through the thick entrance.

He twisted the door knob slowly, it was unlocked, and he entered the study. Where the smell was the heaviest in here. The lights were on but dim, there was a candle standing on the desk a gramophone was playing gentle music. He looked closer, there was a key, marked with the word ‘K’. There were broken glasses stained with blood, needles and pricks scattering everywhere. The lighter which belonged to Kurt, the one that supposed to burn John alive was on the desk too. There were also papers, sketching drawings about the design of wings. 

Logan breathed went unbelievably harsh as he saw these things on Charles’s table. He was in his complete shock, which made him didn’t stop the hand from behind turning off the gramophone. He turned around, and Charles puff some kind of liquid out from his mouth directly at his face, Logan’s head bumped to the ground after his nostrils absorbed the substance.

Before he was completely unconscious, the last thing he saw was Charles standing before him, smiling wryly at his state. Looking at him with those big blue eyes.

’I’m sorry, darling. You left me no choice.’ Logan heard him crooned sweetly before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Logan...  
> Your comments are welcomed here.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful!😆


	6. Hostage au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Logan from the squad team were going to save the hostages from the bank, with Charles amongst the victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherik, Charles/Logan
> 
> Charles is a brat and quite a jerk in this fic.

‘Yes sir, we’re on the way.’

’Roger that.’

Logan put his beeper back into the pocket, climbing his way with the team and Erik. They remained low profile in the passageway, sneaking on their silent footsteps, preparing to charge into the bank room. 

At the moment, the Egyptian terrorist En Sabah Nur was reading aloud his speech in the camera, where everyone at home was watching on live television. 

‘You are blinded by false leaders...’

’If I have to stay one more second to hear this shit...’ Logan murmured in his crouching position.

’Shh!!!Charles is in there!’ Erik shushed.

’I know! You’re not the only one who is worrying about Charles!’ Logan snapped back.

’We must save him, before anything happens to him. I can’t bear to see him in danger anymore...’

’Save your ass, Erik. You hit his spine with the tennis ball!’

’It was an accident! Everyone saw you shoved him into the pool! Because you swinged your arm while turning back for the lighter!’

’He enjoyed the water! Now shut the fuck up and wait to charge in!’ Logan said.

* * *

Charles and the hostages were cornered into a space, while everyone had to shift and whimpered fretfully in one, narrow space.

’Dammit, it’s stuffy here. Where’s Erik and Logan? They said they will come for me at anytime!’ He complained to himself.

He sneaked his hands into his belt, where he hid his second phone inside. He turned it on without being notice, and the phone was in mute mode thankfully.

One of the hostages who was sitting on the floor took a glimpse in him.

’Samsung Galaxy Note 7?’

’So what? It’s going to be out dated like few weeks later!’ 

‘You shouldn’t turn on your phone,’ he whimpered.

’They don’t even have a proper radio here, they won’t track it.’

’No, it’s not about the radio...’

He put it back into his belt after opening it.

En Sabah Nur was looking directly at the camera, speaking the words fanatically.

‘These false gods, systems of the weak, they've ruined my world. No more...This message is for one reason alone: to tell the strongest among you...’

’I’m done with this shit,’ Charles huffed silently.

* * *

Minutes later, Logan received message from his beeper. The team all raised their rifles. Preparing to strike.

’It is time, we must get in now,’ he said to his co-leader.

’Be careful, don’t ever shoot Charles,’ Erik warned.

’Speak to yourself, Move!’ He announced to the whole team, and they all charged from the backdoor.

They pushed the door, and gave an element of surprise. Tackling down the terrorists one by one, but they also fought back with knives and machine guns. Logan and Erik dodged all of them, helping the victims to stand up. Smirking with satisfaction, Erik reached to Charles earlier than Logan, who was helping the others.

’Charles! You’re going to be fine,’ Erik took his hand.

’Aww Erik, I always you’re not leaving me... Watch your back!

But Erik was knocked down by the terrorist’s gun quickly, pointing it to Charles. Logan quickly strike the man, punching him before throwing him across the room. Charles then shrieked himself to a corner, En Sabah Nur remained stoic, marching to his direction slowly, wrenching anyone who came near him to the ground. Heaven knows what did he eat in his breakfast usually, building those muscles which was as strong as rock.

Logan charged, it didn’t mean that he could hurt him even when they were ordered not to kill him. 

However, En Sabah Nur took the upper hand. It took a lot sweat to beat those abs, while he simply put him down like a few working of his fists. Before he could continue to hit harder, Erik shot him by the chest.

’Assholes,’ he muttered before putting down the glock.

At last, the squat team won. Logan stood up, and saw Charles approaching him with a very grateful smile.

’Charles...’ he walked toward him happily.

Erik turned around, and Charles quickly put his arm around him. Kissing his lips and his face.

’Oh Erik, you save me! You shot him down, I love you so much!’ He exclaimed, Erik hugged him tightly while Logan froze helplessly at his spot.

Unbeknownst to the people, En Sabah Nur had opened his eyes, pulling out a grenade, and threw it to the group.

‘Grenade!’ Someone yelled.

Swiftly, Logan and Erik dragged away Charles and leaped away, it hit the ground and blew up. Shocking everyone in the room. Charles’s belt was shown as he turned around. Erik pulled out the Samsung Galaxy Note 7 from the belt, threw it at En Sabah Nur’s spot. The explosion was even much graver than the grenade!

’Oh no! Not my phone!’ Charles cried.

’I have just bought it yesterday!’ He scolded Erik, before leaving two of them behind.

Well, sometimes, whatever you do, things just don’t work out.

* * *

**Few months later...**

'Raven, they haven't called me for the past 4 months! Did they get bored of me, did they find someone out there?' Charles whined.

'Suit yourself, Charles. You kicked them out ever since of losing your precious phone!' Raven yelled from the bathroom.

'Oh come on, I was angry! I bought it just yesterday! You would be angry about that too!'

'Also, Charles. You broke their hearts, you simply throw your arms into the guy who fight harder!'

'It's just my personality, they know that well!' Charles complained while scrolling his phone in his sofa. 

'So you should just call them!' Raven said as she turned on the washing machine, made by the recycled materials from Samsung Galaxy Note 7. She walked out and headed for the kitchen.

'Anyway, I'm going to make a cup of tea. Perhaps you can go check over the washing machine.' 

'You're no comfort,' Charles muttered. 'The washing machine will do well even when I didn't check it.' 

Just then, they heard a loud bombing noise from the bathroom, shocking them both. As they entered, they found the lid of the washing machine was sprang open. It went concave at the sides. And it was puffing out smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the not very special appearance of the smartphone, which is used for matching the title of the collection...  
> Ref: It was reported few years ago that Samsung’s washing machines exploded after the occurrence of the note 7 explosion. I forgot whether was it because they made the machines with recycled note 7 materials... I can’t find the link or report...  
> Your comments are welcomed here.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful!😆


	7. Hurt/Comfort au (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles saved Erik from killing himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherik, Erik/Shaw  
> This is an au where Charles and Erik were taken under Shaw’s wing when they were young. Charles was abused by the Markos, he and Raven were tracked by Frost. While Erik met Shaw at the camps, but he didn’t know that Shaw kill his mother.
> 
> Not underage, Charles is 18, while Erik is 20.

Charles climbed up the stairs, strolling the corridor, making his way to Erik’s room. The group in the main hall was having dinner. Sebastian found it strange that Erik wasn’t here yet. 

‘Erik?’ He knocked the door, but no one replied. He knocked several more times before opening the door himself. In the silent room, the lights were off, except the bathroom. There was a shape covered by the blanket in the bed, titling at one side. Charles sighed, and he sat into the bedside slowly, kneading the blanket. 

‘Erik, wake up. It’s time for dinner. Shaw doesn’t like us to be late,’ he said. But Erik didn’t respond to him. Remaining in his sleeping position, he could feel the light breathing, and the slight wavy motion of the body. The blanket covered all over his body except his face.

‘Erik...’ 

But then, Charles realised something, there was liquid flowing out underneath the blanket. Just below the level of Erik’s head. He couldn’t see it clearly because of the dim area. Something was wrong. 

Silently, he crept his hands to the blanket and unfurled it slowly. Erik’s hands were lying on one side, his left sleeve of his pyjama was pulled backwards. It was blood gushing out from one of the wrists. It soaked a big part of the soft mattress.

‘No, nonono...’Charles gasped from the sight. Stretching his trembling hands, he turned Erik’s unconscious body so he was lying on his back. With the hands spreading out. There were numerous deep, deep cuts and big holes at his left wrist, extending to the whole area where the numbers were engraved when he was in the camps. 

Charles rose from the bed instantly. He choked and pant, backing up from the scene, unable to even made a scream, he could only keep whimpering. He looked around the whole room, until he spotted a towel on the bathroom floor. He staggered his way to the door, almost tripped over as he picked up the towel. He rushed back to Erik, wrapping the thin cotton over his wrist. But the blood flow did not cease, whilst it did not cover the whole area. Charles tried harder, only having his hands dampened, and slipped onto the mattress too. He pulled the pillow which Erik’s head was lying, and pulled the pillow case, knotting a loose tie on his wrist before sprinting out from the room.

‘Help! Help!’

His pants were becoming harsher as he stumbled out, the blood on his hands were dripping on the ground as he walked. As he climbed down the stairs, he tripped over and rolled over the ground, but it did not stop him from getting up again, and reached to the diner room, where the group was preparing for their meal. They got stunned by his appearance. 

The first one who rose from his chair calmly was Sebastian. As Charles spotted him, he quickly walked over and grasped his arms, which the blooded had stained his sleeves.

’What happened, Charles?’ He asked, even sounded almost indifferent.

Charles shook his head haggardly, tightening his hold, but the man did not flinch.

’Doctor...We need a doctor now...Erik’s upstairs...he’s up there...’

Before he could finish, Sebastian got himself out from his hold, exited the dining room unhurried. Charles followed from behind, while Emma Frost decided to join them. Azazel and Janos remained their seat, ceasing Raven from following her brother.

As Sebastian pushed the door, he quickly learnt what had happened. Charles and Emma stood at the doorway, while Emma laid a hand on Charles’s shoulder. Charles looked extremely weary, and he was sweating. Sebastian untied the wrap, lifting Erik’s bloody hand slightly, making a short observation.

’Emma, take Charles back to his rooms. Tell Azazel to take Raven too. I don’t want anyone disturbing me,’ he said. Without their mind-reading, they did not see his enraged, alerted face, but neither in fear nor misery, nor annoyance, which the reaction of annoyance should had matched his character well. 

‘But...’

’Charles,’ he lowered his voice, ‘You know better than arguing with me,’ he warned.

Charles choked in his sob, and left the room with Emma. Sebastian picked the unconscious body up in bridal style, carrying Erik to the healing room.

* * *

It has been a few days, Charles stayed in his bedside, unable to sleep or spoke, his head hung down, hands on his lap. Someone knocked the door and came in.

’Hey,Charles,’ Raven said. Coming near and sat by his side. Raven sighed, and out her hand on his.

‘Hey, Erik is going to be fine. Mr Shaw is taking care of him now. You need to sleep, Charles,’ she soothed.

’I should have watched him. I should have watched over him all the time, before anything happens,’ Charles murmured.

’But we didn’t know it will happen. Maybe Erik didn’t think of it. We don’t know why would he do that. It has been 4 years, one more year to Erik, and he didn’t show any signs, don’t blame yourself Charles... We could only talk to him as soon as he wakes up,’ Raven said. 

Unable to hold himself, Charles started to sob, leaning against Raven’s shoulder, while Raven wrapped her arm around him. They stayed like that for some moment, perhaps liked half an hour, Charles was going to drift as someone opened the door. 

‘You should see him,дитя(kid),’ Azazel said bluntly before leaving. Charles rose up, and followed him.

They entered the healing room. It was a wide, well-equipped area which was alike other bedrooms, but there medical facilities set, and clearly less rich than other rooms. At the centre of the room was the white mattress, where Erik was lying. He was wearing oxygen mask, he was on a drip, which the needle had jammed into his pulse, his left wrist was bandages properly, but Charles could see the very meticulous sewing underneath. 

Sebastian had just finished washing his hands, he turned around, not even surprised as he saw Charles. He then turned his gaze to Erik, as if he was bored. He had already taken off the suit which was stained by Charles, and put on a medical coat. And Charles found it strange as he was wearing glasses. 

’You’re here, good. I need someone to watch over him. You’re the best choice,’ he said. Walking towards the bedside, he sat in the mattress. Slowly, he took the oxygen mask away, pulling out the drip gradually. Charles came nearer, he could heard Erik’s breath returned, Sebastian tucked the blanket back properly. And to Charles’s surprise, his hands went to his neck, touching the pulse lightly, it then went to Erik’s cheekbone. It was almost liked a caress. Mr Shaw barely made any apparent close interactions with anyone except Emma, whom he would kiss her cheek, stroking a strand of hair, and doing things which Charles already without reading their minds.

’Tell Emma when he’s awake. I’m going to talk with him properly after all the fuss he made,’ he noted to Charles. He took off the coat and glasses, putting them on the side desk, stood up and left the room.

After Azazel’s departure too, Charles closed the door, and headed to Erik’s side. He took his right hand and hold it gently. He could feel his steady breath, his beating pulse, but he still needed to be taken care of. Charles looked at him, Erik had been strong throughout the years. If course he knew what he had been through, he remembered the gloomy, grim look the first time he saw him. It was the look after drenching in the utter pain and the loss of his family, all those sufferings, all those things he held dear were taken away by the ones with evil hearts. 

And yet, as they spent more time together, Charles watched Erik smiled, watched him brightened up again, just liked a candle glowing in the dark, a fragile light but still so warm and bright. It made Charles’s secretly gray heart returned to colour, after being through the loss of the parents, as well as putting up all those beatings, insults, abuses from his stepfather and stepbrother. 

He remembered himself accidentally sending out a mental note to Emma Frost, who was in Las Vegas with Sebastian Shaw during the time. She responded unexpectedly. Few days later, they appeared at the mansion, killing the Markos with ease. It was a scene which would bring permanent terror to Charles. He knew they were not good people, but he and Raven would have no one to be looked after if he did not come with them. The mansion was still there. Shaw let him returned few times a month to avoid suspicions. Emma even brainwashed the butler in there, the servants were already dismissed ever since Kurt Marko’s arrival. The Xavier’s reputation and fortune had gone out completely low profile. Charles was thankful that even though Kurt had wasted a great deal of fortune, the foundation and savings of the family was still as vast as it should be.

Now, he just wanted Erik to wake up. He wanted Erik to leave the cage which imprisoned his heart. He just wanted to be with Erik right now. He put down the hand, lied down a couch nearby, falling asleep quickly. He would only fall in a comforting slumber as long as Erik was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are welcomed here.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful!😆


	8. Hurt/Comfort au (Part 2)

Erik opened his eyes groggily. The first thing he felt was softness. The scent of the clean blanket and the mattress, which had calmed his mind. The second would be the numbness, spreading through all over his left arm. His arm was wrapped in white linen. His breath went a bit louder, and he gasped for water. His mouth was quite dry.

’Erik...’ he heard someone whispered his name, then there were small hasty footsteps approaching. 

He turned his head, Charles was walking to the bed side.

’Water, I need water,’ he murmured weakly. So Charles poured the cup for him. He sat in the armchair nearby.

After sating his thirst and the dryness in the throat, Erik sighed in relief, lying back to the pillow. They stayed like that for a moment.

’What happened?’

’Shaw brought you here, you’ve been here for 3 days. He asked me to watch over you,’ Charles sobbed.

’Erik, why are you doing this? Are you trying to leave me?’ He choked at his words. Holding Erik’s hands again. Leaning down his head into the head, and crying softly.

Then Erik realised how important he has been to Charles that moment. He did not reply promptly.

’Charles, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,’ tears were welling in his eyes, he touched his face smoothly. 

‘Why, Erik? Tell me.’

‘It hurts, it hurts so much. Every time I saw the numbers in my arm, I found myself back to the camp... They took my mother and father...And Ruth...I closed my eyes, and I saw myself lying on the table...he was standing next to me, preparing for those experiments...’ Erik murmured.

’If it wasn’t him, I would be sent to the gas chambers. Or those rooms. But he took me away from my family. I lied on the table, I was completely alone, tired. Even those pain could not replace the feeling of knowing that your family are all dead, but you can’t go with them...‘

‘Oh, Erik... I know how it feels...’ Charles said, as he recalled the death of his real father, and watching his once loving mother had fallen into a drinker. And the world left him living with an abuser and his son after they both died. 

‘I was’t aware, I just want to get those numbers off from my arm. I don’t want to see them again,’ Erik explained.

’I know it hurts, I know. But please, please don’t leave me. I have no one to depend on throughout almost my whole life. I don’t even know how should I look after Raven, until you’re here. What else could I ask for more?’ Charles asked.

After hearing this, Erik could not stop his tears from dropping. He let Charles cradled his face. Noses touching one another. And they remained their position liked who knows how long.

Some time later, Charles broke out from the embrace.

’Someone’s coming,’ he said before wiping his face with the tissue. And giving one piece to Erik, they dumped it to the litter. Charles leaned back the armchair, whilst Erik lied back. 

The door was opened, Sebastian entered. This time, he was wearing one of his fine suits. As usual, not even making any apparent reaction to the scene. 

‘It seems you didn’t even do the most basic order I had given to you, Charles,’ he accused. Heading to the other bed side, sitting in it right next to Erik, who was not looking at him.

’Erik is tired, I think it is much better to let him rest first,’ Charles replied in slight defiance.

Sebastian huffed in a contempt way, carding his fingers into Erik’s hair, titling his head to his direction, until they locked eyes.

’Go to your sister, I’m going speak with Erik,’ he ordered. 

Looking at Erik one more time, Charles rose from the chair eventually, closing the door as he walked out.

Sebastian’s caress the brown hair for some time, gazing at Erik with an expression which Erik could not figure it out. Well, it was hard to know what the man was feeling when you looked at him. Even mind-readers found that difficult. Because first, he had the tendency and enough experiences of blocking telepathy for some time. And second, even his mind was capable of hiding away the emotions and thoughts itself in somewhere deeper, like adding layers of covers for the brain.

Unexpectedly, it was Erik who spoke out first, ‘You must hate me now, believing that I am weak and foolish,’ he muttered.

’Hate you? I will never hate you, my boy, though you have the tendency of provoking me,’ he mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are welcomed here.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful!😆


	9. Hurt/Comfort au (Part 3)

Sebastian’s hands caressed the short locks of the hair, stroking it almost tenderly. But Erik had no idea what came up into his mind right now.

’It has been 6 years ever since we met. And now we are here. But you still can’t get away from 6 years ago,’ to Erik’s surprise and dismay, he said in Germany . 

‘Wasn’t long enough for me,’ Erik murmured back with the same language before changing back to English. ‘Things won’t just go away when you say so. They linger in the shadows, living deep down you, standing just right next to you, day by day,’ he said. And Shaw smirked at his words. Erik stopped and thought for a moment.

’Maybe not you, you live long enough to wipe out all things you don’t like. Things happened before would just stick to me until the day I die,’ Erik said. 

‘Indeed, my Erik. They won’t leave even when you want them to go. But they didn’t leave my side. They made me what I am, they are now part of me,’ he said, leaving his hair, running his fingers smoothly. From the cheek, to the pulse, down to the arm, Erik’s skin shivered as they stayed on his bandages. Drawing circles at the linens.

’And so will you, and they will keep on living, until you have become what you truly are,’ he said.

* * *

The night was silent, Charles sat in the hall. Trying to concentrate by reading some sort of theories. But it didn’t help, especially when he heard the older man’s footsteps came from the stairs. He sat at the opposite side, taking the glass bottle on the desk, pouring the wine into his his glass.

’Erik will stay in my room by tomorrow, better not to wake him if there’s nothing wrong,’ he said, crossing his legs at the couch, drinking in his seat.

Charles looked up from his papers, ‘Your room?’

’Better keep a closer look on him, I don’t want him cutting himself with scissors anymore,’ Sebastian replied non-chalantly. Charles trembled a bit as he recalled seeing a bloody pair of scissors laying across Erik’s room.

’Perhaps Erik needs from fresh air, need some open space instead of lying in the bed without means,’ Charles said.

‘Maybe sooner or later, but of course, he needs more rest first,’ Charles eyes went sharper as he heard him quoting his words deliberately, he glared at the man who ignored him, and continued to speak.

’After all, we need to give him the best choice in such situation,’ Shaw said.

’Haha,’ Charles mocked, ‘The best choice for Erik,’ he walked away, climbing up to the stairs. ‘Me, Raven, Erik, we can never choose for ourselves. Because they are all taken. It is going to push a person into his limits, driving him into a point where he would not bear it anymore. And when the time comes, they will make their own choices,’ he said, before closing the door, Sebastian chuckled and smirked at the words.

* * *

_And they will keep on living, until you have become what you are._ Those words rung in Erik’s head, and he hated himself very aware of that.

The next day when he woke up, the dull, swollen, aching pain in his arms was still lingering, it even started to itch. Erik managed to walk to Shaw’s room. He was told to stay inside for a few more days for recovery. 

For the past 4 days, his meal was sent to the room. Apart from strolling around at the morning, or sitting in library in the afternoon, he spent most of his time in the bedroom. His legs were sore due to the lost of blood and effects of syringes, his head was dizzy too. 

He lied in the bed most of the times, it was not the first time he was in Sebastian’s bed. He remembered when they were leaving Germany, they shared a small room together, some sort of rotten hotel with walls peeling off, chasms running everywhere. The thing in the room was called a ‘bed’. It was fortunate that there were no rats already. He was able to sleep properly for the first time ever since he was not in the camps. Sooner, he learnt that Sebastian barely needed to sleep due to his abilities. But during a week when they were in there, he would see Sebastian lying next to him with his eyes closed, while Erik’s eyes were opened. He never saw him sleep when he was in the camps.

A year later, they headed to America, where Erik met the other two mutants for the first time. Sebastian fetched Emma then like a few months later, they had known each their already before the war. 

Even though when he would kiss Emma, doing those flirtatious things, even getting into a relationship, he did not why he would feel that it was actually himself who had the closest interactions with Sebastian. The looks he sent to him, the words always having some other meanings inside, the hand that touched him... He would simply get very lost as he thought of them. He knew that he was not his harsh mentor anymore, instead of starting to be a new role which he couldn’t figure it out. Well, he had to admit still, it was just a complicated relationship.

But as Charles appeared, he felt like he was back on the rail, things seemed more apparent, clearer than before. That optimism, aspirations, longing to be with someone who understood and cared for themselves, Erik could feel them. It brought him into another state of freshness, as well as the feeling of warmth that blooms in his heart.

Now, he was simply very worn out. Didn’t want to think of anything, he closed his eyes, embracing the darkness, falling into the softness of the bed without dreams.

* * *

It was mid-night, Erik had been sleeping all long. The water was taking effect, Sebastian stroked his fair cheekbones, touching that pale face, looking at Erik with deep gazes.

He had been living a long life, and it would continue. There were things would certainly change, but something remained for eternity. He and Erik knew very well that their relationship was not simply between a caretaker and his protege anymore, but it is a relationship that will never broke and disconnected. 

He wouldn’t let go of Erik, it was not only about powers anymore. 

His hands laid in the linens, Erik, who was so desperate to get away from the past, wanting to wipe out all those marks, had only intensified them. Leaving permanent deeper scars in his body and mind. Broken, pieced back, carved, scarred, blood spilling, broken then came back from back to forth again and again, that was simply his beautiful Erik. 

He grinned, thinking of Charles. When they first met, he wouldn’t even dare to rebuke him, listening to everything he said. He trained them like how he trained Erik, forging their concentration, their emotions, so they might exploit their powers eventually. As time passed, Charles grew more defiant, the boy never liked him anyway, but like Erik, he knew he could not be without him. 

He could feel Charles’s frustration, his anger and fear. Even his feelings to Erik. Without aided by Emma, he still knew that Charles would one day try to get away from himself. And he would not go alone. Raven was easy to swayed to stay, after things she had been through. And Erik... Now there were two people who would affected him the most, Sebastian Shaw himself, and Charles Xavier. And one day, he would tell Charles Xavier clearly about what was Erik’s real place, so as giving Charles a little reminder of his too.

He chuckled to himself, leaning down, kissing Erik’s forehead, his cheek, his temple and his neck lightly. Then leaning back to his armchair, smirking satisfying at the visions swirling in his mind. His Erik, powerful, beautiful and at his side, learning his true place. Charles, unwillingly to see the person he hold most dear was at someone’s arms, knowing that he was never meant to be with him. Well, Things would always go as his wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are welcomed here.  
> Comments and kudos are motivating and helpful!😆


	10. President au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald Trump has won the election, mutants are going to fight for their rights...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherik  
> No stance, it’s just a crack fic.

_‘No, putting inhibitor collars in mutants is violating their basic rights-‘_

_‘Putting inhibitor collars on mutants protect American citizens jobs! We must put an inhibitor collars on every mutant, to prevent them from cheating in jobs!’ Donald Trump blocked Biden’s speech for the 499th time._

_’These mutants are American citizens. They are hard-working, dedicated people who has been living amongst us,’ Biden protested._

_’These mutants is stealing our jobs. They are threatening our nation defence. China send Chinese mutants to infiltrate our wonderful schools, our wonderful intelligence, our wonderful military. They send Chinese mutants to spread COVID, it is a kind of virus come from mutation...’_

_‘If Joe Biden becomes president, he will let all mutants in America to steal your jobs, to steal your rights.’_

_’Mutants are threatening to us, they help Biden to cheat on the election. Metal man control metals to destroy our military. The big-brain man has been reading minds to seek secret intelligence from me. Who knows if he’s still inside my head, We need to build a bigger, more beautiful wall to block Mexicans from smuggling across our lands, we need to put inhibitors in the walls, to block Mexican mutants too...’  
_  
Erik turned the TV off by blinking his eyes. _  
_

’Hank should have run for president,’ he muttered.

‘But no one will choose him, he will be on his own,’ Charles replied non-chalantly. Feeling entirely done with Donald Trump’s stupid accusations and insults. 

‘Trump is going to win in a bigger chance. The results are coming, we need to strike as we are gaining the upper hand,’ Erik said with determination.

Charles turned his gaze at him anxiously, ‘What? Are you going to do something? You have been making enough trouble!’ He protested.

’It is for our own kind. We must tell the world that mutants are in danger! We shouldn’t be collared like animals and being discriminated. We shouldn’t be voting for the president who wants to wipe us all!’

’I know you’re angry, so am I! But don’t you ever try to do any stupid things! You’re going to bring much more trouble than ever!’ Charles shouted at him.

’...Fine. I won’t do stupid things,’ Erik promised.

* * *

A week later, Donald Trump went to the stage, with a lot of journalists and fans down there. He was readying for a big talk for his victorious reelection.

’My fellow Americans, we have won the election. I will make American greater and greater. I will stay here for 4 more years, and we are going to be great...’

’Where are you, Erik?’ Charles scanned around in his wheelchair. He must be hiding somewhere, readying to ambush the president in a spot. Out there, there were bunch of mutants protesting, raising boards like supporting Joe Biden, Donald Trump cheats in the election and Mutant Lives Matter.

An attractive secretary walked up the stage, hitting the ground with her high heel, handing Trump over a signature book, he was going to sign a dozens of ‘historical’ mutant restrictions policies. He flipped the page, and started to sign the papers.

Just then, the protest went louder and louder. Mutants suddenly charged at the polices, making a mess around the streets and roads. The fences were moving themselves, the guns were floating in mid-air. The soldiers and cops were dragged on the ground by an invisible force.

’Erikkkkkk!!!!!!’ Charles screamed as the guns were shooting everyone on the ground. Deliberately avoiding the professor.

Erik was at mid-air, the protesters broke the fence. The people had no where to go but rushing into The White House. Donald Trump and his whole family, Melanie, Barron, Ivanka, Jared Kushner, and everyone who were related to him scrambled away with the officials, went into hiding in the metal basement.

’Oooofff...’ Charles was thrown to somewhere with his wheelchair.

’Hold him!’ Erik called his brotherhood of mutants as he landed.

‘What the hell happened. We have just driven them back like a month ago!’ Trump yelled to Mike Pompeo.

’I don’t know, sir. But everything is under my control...’

’Stop telling me fake news!’ Trump shouted back.

Suddenly, everyone in the basement stumbled. They felt the room was shaking violently. A moment later, it was dragged out. The whole layer of the wall was ripped, exposing them to the cameras and the great Magneto.

* * *

’So how’s life doing in jail?’ Charles asked Erik from the phone, since they were blocked by the glass. Erik was placed in plastic prison, for the 6th time. Without tv or news from the outside. Don’t worry, he would escape like sooner or later.

’Fine, boring as usual,’ Erik replied. He was still handsome even when he was wearing a prison jumpsuit.

’Really, Erik, why are doing this,’ Charles asked with annoyance, as if it had been always happening.

’I am doing this for our kind, for our future, so we will not be-‘

’Oh, shut it! You just can’t wait for one more moment, and you have to always do stupid things. Thankfully the president has pardoned me and my students. Heavens knows if we will get into trouble because of you!’

’...The president?’

’Oh yes, you should come and see,’ Charles pressed his sunglasses, showing him a record.

_’This is a shocking news to America and the whole world. Donald Trump, the well known mutant-rejector has been founded guilty of cheating in the election. He has swiped all votings from the authorities. So Biden’s results were actually his, and he was using Biden’s voting to ensure his victory! The scandalous case was discovered by the brilliant Professor Xavier, who has discovered that his son-in law Jared Kushner has been a mutant all the time, with powers to transfer objects and datas from one another...’_

Charles turned off his sunglasses, crossing his arms and glaring at Erik angrily. Erik froze at the news, he should just wait for longer instead of doing anything.

’You have to be that stupid...’ Charles said hopelessly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed my mind. This will be the last chapter/story in this mini/not very big series. Because I have other plans for further fics. Hope you enjoy it!  
> This au is just for fun.  
> Your comments are welcomed here.  
> Comments and kudos are welcomed😆


End file.
